Other World Saga
by Goleta
Summary: My version of how Goku spent his days in the other world. He meets his father who left him but he did the same with his son. Goku gets a bad conscience by this. What should he do? R
1. Make ups for breaks ups

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.  
  
AN: Originally I would made this a one chapter fic about how Goku became Super Saiyan 2 in the other world but then I got some new ideas. I didn't know where King Kai lived after the Cell Games because the planet was blown up so I gave him a new planet that looks just like it.  
  
Other World Saga  
  
Chapter 01: Make Ups 4 Brake Ups  
  
"Goku, wake up. Come on sleepy head."  
  
Goku blinked his eyes for a second and then got up for a long and exhausting day in the other world. He really missed his wife and son but knew this was the best way for everyone. Sometimes he wished he could be dead but than he would be like two times dead. He always had a picture from him with Chi Chi and Gohan with him so they could join him on his trips.  
  
"So what's for breakfast King Kai?"  
  
"Well I made some pancakes (36 to warm up a bit) and there's milk in the fridge."  
  
- 2 hours later -  
  
Goku was still eating pancakes after begging King Kai six times for some more. Someone landed on the Kai's planet and knocked on the door. Bubbles opened it and it was Pikkon who came by. Every week he went to the Home For Infinite Losers to see if everything was still okay.  
  
"Hey Goku, you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah sure, just have to finish this strawberry cream and we can leave."  
  
Goku finished breakfast and told Pikkon to touch him so they could transport to Guz and Mez's office. The two Onis welcomed Goku and Pikkon and offered them coffee and biscuits. They clearly had forgotten the last time they had offered Goku some food. He had eaten more than 50 men could do and started drinking from the fountain.  
  
They began their weekly routine and on the way they met Cell and Frieza. The two villains were practicing a new attack called Hell Buster.  
  
"Hey guys, what you're up to?"  
  
"None of your business monkey, now leave."  
  
"Geez, just trying to be friendly Frieza."  
  
"Of course Goku, that's how we know it. So friendly you won't even kill a fly."  
  
"Don't be so sure Cell, in here I can kill you anytime. You wouldn't really die you know."  
  
"Prove it Saiyan."  
  
Both Goku and Cell flew towards the Oni's office to tell what they were up too. Guz didn't really bother the fact of them fighting probably because he wanted to see some action. Everyone had heard of the fight and was ready to see a good fight. They had all gathered around the two fighters and Pikkon would be referee.  
  
Goku and Cell started punching and dodged each other's hits, the fight was worth seeing. Cell tried a quick Special Beam Cannon to take the advantage but Goku used after image to come behind Cell and hit him in the back. Cell slammed against one of King Yemma's fruit trees. Goku had won this round and was ready to leave and complete his routine when someone grabbed his shoulder. Goku turned around and saw the spitting image of himself.  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Yes Kakar ... or do I say Goku?"  
  
"Call me what you want. You're almost the same as me except for that scar. Why did you give me away at birth?"  
  
"I'm sorry Kakarot but times were different then."  
  
"Yeah maybe Bardock."  
  
Goku turned his back to his father and sped of in high gear without looking back. 


	2. Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or the characters

AN: this is my altenate version of what happened in the other world while Goku was there; R&R  
  
Other World Saga  
  
**Chapter 02: Reunited**  
  
Goku continued his routine but couldn't stop about the meeting with his father earlier. So many questions were running trough his mind waiting for answer. An answer he would know if he hadn't chickened out. Why did his father wanted to see him? Why didn't he stay the calm and gentle Goku like usual? Would his father be proud at him for defeating Frieza? How did his father die and why didn't he meet him before? Maybe he was afraid of apologizing? Maybe he'll never see him again because he offended him? All day long he had thought about it, but there was something else that bothered him. He couldn't blame is father for leaving him because he had done the same to Gohan and Chi Chi. To take his mind of things, Goku decided to train with Bubbles. After a while he got bored by this and went in for a snack. Not his usual Saiyan size snack but a regular chocolate bar which he ate very slow. This was unlike Goku and King Kai noticed this sudden change in Goku's behavior. Normally he's up early and always smiling and full of joy. But since his trip to HFIL, he was different.  
  
"Goku, is something bothering you? You can tell me, you know. I'm not just a martial arts teacher to you."  
  
"Geez, King Kai, you noticed? To be honest with you, I'm not feeling really happy."  
  
"I know you miss your son and wife but you'll have to get over it. Besides you can talk with them once a week."  
  
"I thought I got over it but last week I met my father at HFIL. I had never seen him before and I never knew how I would react when I got to see him. A part of me wanted to give him a hug but another part wanted to punch him. Punch him so hard he could feel the pain he caused to me by sending me away. Maybe I hurt him even more by just leaving without saying a word. He apologized and I could see he meant it. But I thought about myself and how I left my family behind. I couldn't judge him because I made the same mistake so I just ran off."  
  
For a moment there was silence and then King Kai replied.  
  
"Maybe you should go and see him Goku. I mean you're dead so you can't go back to the living world. And if you want to be honest with yourself, I think you should try to forgive him for what he did."  
  
"Thanks King Kai, maybe I will. But let's eat first."  
  
"Well I guess you're not down anymore. How about fish?"  
  
"Sounds great King Kai, make it a triple portion for me."  
  
Goku seemed okay again and the days flew by in no time. It was routine day and Goku was really anxious to go and see his dad. As soon as Pikkon arrived he transported to HFIL. He checked out things and saw everything was cool. He didn't know the ki of his father so he used Instant Transmission to get to him. Bardock was surprised to suddenly see Goku but was real kind.  
  
"Hi son, have a seat."  
  
"Thanks ... I'm sorry about last week. I had a lot on my mind but I'll explain later."  
  
"Of course, I understand."  
  
Father and son got into a good conversation and told about their adventures.  
  
"Hey dad, are Radditz and Turles here too?"  
  
"Well yes they are. You don't have to worry about them being mad at you for killing them. They know you were actually fighting for good and already forgot about it. Almost all Saiyans have become good guys since the Prince joined your side."  
  
"That's great to hear dad. I've forgiven forgotten and forgiven too now. We should spar together as a family. I could learn you some great moves."  
  
"Fine Kakarot. I've heard about your incredible strength and I heard you have a family too. There were rumors in HFIL that your son, a half Saiyan ascended Super Saiyan and killed Cell. Is that true?"  
  
"Yep your grandson has defeated Cell and Vegeta has settled on Earth to help him now," Goku said with a sad look.  
  
"I really miss him dad. Here's a picture of him and my wife. This is Gohan and that's Chi Chi. And here's one of all my friends."  
  
Goku and Bardock continued their conversation till Guz came to say Goku had to leave. And so father and son were reunited again.


	3. Holiday

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, the Other World or the character living there.  
  
Other World Saga  
  
Thanks for the reviews  
  
**Chapter 03: Holiday**

* * *

The next days Goku was really happy with meeting his dad and being able to have a talk with him. Bardock had told the good news to his other sons Radditz and Turles. They would celebrate next week when Goku came along. The week went over fast because they all wanted to meet again and then Goku came after a week.  
  
"Hey dad, what's up?" Goku asked.  
  
"Oh Kakarot, how great to see you again. Could you go and pick up your brothers?"  
  
Goku used Instant Transmission and came back with Radditz and Turles.  
  
"Well Kakarot, nice to see you bro, no hard feelings?" Radditz asked.  
  
"No I've heard you and Turles have changed so I don't mind our earlier disputes. What shall we do?" Goku asked.  
  
"How about you teach us some of your moves," Turles suggested.  
  
"Al right, I'll start with the Kao Ken Attack. I've learned this move after my fight with you, Radditz. I had to run to a planet where a guy named King Kai lived. This road, Snakeway, was like one million kilometers long and it took me three months just to get there. I learned a lot from King Kai and thus also this attack. It increases my sensibility, strength and speed."  
  
Goku's aura turned red.  
  
"I can multiply the power of the attack too, making it very effective," Goku said as he turned back normal.  
  
"I've learned some other skills at King Kai like the Spirit Bomb but maybe I can take you to him one day."  
  
"So I heard you can turn Super Saiyan little brother?" Radditz said.  
  
"Correct Radditz. It's a very skill to learn because it requires everything you have. First of all you have to be pretty strong of course but there comes more to it. Your heart must be pure too and you need an emotional trigger to transform. At least the first time, now I fully control it. It doesn't even drain my energy anymore. You can even ascend to higher levels than Super Saiyan by just physical training. Gohan, my son, even went beyond any Super Saiyan level 1 form and is even a Super Saiyan 2."  
  
"I always thought that kid would turn out very powerful," Radditz said.  
  
"Kakarot, could you learn us some of your moves. I mean like train us. It would be an excellent opportunity to have time together as a family," Bardock asked.  
  
Goku agreed with this and started to train his brothers and father. They did the usual routine by having rough sparring sessions since Saiyans become stronger after every fight. Goku took on all three at the same time and was still way stronger. He didn't have any mercy on them like he had with Gohan. He didn't really have to worry about that since they couldn't die anymore. Goku came by every day to meet his family and spent time with them. Since Goku came by the others had gotten much stronger (logically). After a hard day of training Goku made an announcement, a really nice one. He told the others that they could leave HFIL for a year so they could get training from King Kai. If anything would happen, Goku would be responsible. The four Saiyans left for a year after saying goodbye to their fellow Saiyans. For the next 12 months the three Saiyans would learn from Goku and King Kai, but first they had to make King Kai laugh.  
  
"Before we start this, you must tell me a good joke."  
  
"Give me a break," Turles said.  
  
"Hahaha, good one," King Kai smiled.  
  
'What a stupid joke. This guy laughs with everything you say,' Bardock thought.  
  
Bardock and Radditz could make King Kai laugh in no time. Since they were used to higher gravities they got Bubbles and Gregory very fast. After a month or so they had learned the Kao Ken Attack and another month later the Spirit Bomb. It was time to check their power levels with the scouter. All Saiyans including Goku went to their maximum level.  
  
"Turles, 8 million with the Kao Ken Attack," .... "Radditz, 6 million with the Kao Ken Attack," .... "Bardock, 12 million with the Kao Ken Attack," .... "Goku, 375 million being in Super Kao Ken form,"  
  
"You should be able to transform already but you must think about a need. Here let's try this one, think about what Frieza did to our home planet dad."  
  
Goku could feel the anger in his father rising and his power was growing rapidly and then it happened. Bardock turned into a Super Saiyan.  
  
"Wow a power level of 48 million. Now try to control it dad, relax, let the energy control you and not backwards."  
  
The next days Turles and Radditz tried to transform without success. They were very close to reaching it cause they definitely had power enough. Then Goku got a call from Earth, from his son, Gohan.

* * *

You liked that. I don't know what exactly I want to do with this story (writing on for sure but in which direction). If you have any suggestions, just say it in a review. 


	4. A new enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or the Other World or any of the characters related to it  
  
Other World Saga

AN: some sentences are written in italics, those are quick thoughts from Gohan

Sonicwind123 and NightmareMagic2004 - Thanks for the reviews.  
  
DBZ Chick 1 - I had something bad in mind, really bad, but that suggestion brought some new ideas to my mind.

* * *

**Chapter 04: A new enemy**  
  
"Hi father, I have some rather important news to tell you," Gohan said in a serious tone.  
  
"Gohan, son, how have things been going and how do you know to communicate telepathically?" Goku asked.  
  
"I guess I've learned that one by training a lot in my new form. Besides we have always had a close band," Gohan said.  
  
"I think you should know this because it's real important and mom insisted that I told you. I have a new brother and you're a dad again," Gohan told his father.  
  
"Wow that's great news. I can't wait to see him," Goku let a detail slip.  
  
"What do you mean by that dad? Are you planning on coming back?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well yeah, I wouldn't want to miss my second son growing up," Gohan replied.  
  
_'You've already missed one before.'_  
  
"Do you want us to use the dragonballs?"  
  
"Yes but first you'll have to wish for the Namek dragonballs since those from Earth can't wish me back," Goku commented.  
  
"What do we need to do with the other three wishes left?" Gohan asked.  
  
"You could wish back my father and my two brothers," Gohan suggested.  
  
"Why would I do that? Aren't they our enemies?" Gohan wondered.  
  
"Not exactly, I've been training them for the last year and well, we've become a real tight family."  
  
_'Something I'll never know.'_  
  
"Yeah I'll make sure you'll get your wishes," Gohan said before breaking contact.  
  
Gohan got up to the Lookout where he met Piccolo and Dende. He told them about what had happened and then started looking for the dragonballs together with his former teacher, Piccolo. They collected the balls very quickly and informed the others about the plan so everyone met on the Lookout. Dende summoned Shenron and wished for the Namek dragonballs. Then they summoned Porunga and the two Eternal Dragons met. Since Piccolo could speak Namekian he wished back Goku, Turles and Radditz. Dende asked Shenron to transport Bardock to Earth. This meant Bardock was still dead but just had to wait a year to get his life back again. Chi Chi was very happy to see her husband back again and Goku was just happy to see his family and friends back. His Saiyan family was a bit left out but Vegeta introduced them to the gang. Since he had grown up with them, he knew them very well. Goku saw his new son for the first time and got to know his name was Goten. Gohan was standing a bit on a distance of the group, he was a young adult now being 15 years and he had grown a lot. Vegeta also greeted his formal rival, Kakarot, and they went to Capsule Corp. to celebrate. Everyone was having a good time (except Piccolo and Vegeta who don't know that kind of words) but Gohan didn't really pay any attention to the scene. Instead he went outside to get some fresh air. Vegeta had noticed Gohan leaving and since he didn't like parties either, he followed the younger Saiyan outside where they sat in a tree. Since Goku had left Earth, Gohan found a role model (?) in Vegeta. At first they only sparred together but the proud Saiyan prince had somehow become friends with Gohan. They knew very much about each other and Vegeta knew exactly what was troubling Gohan.  
  
"You don't look that glad for a kid that just got his dad back?" Vegeta stated.  
  
"Yeah, the question is for how long? Till he finds another adventure to leave us again?" Gohan retaliated.  
  
"Kakarot did what he thought was best," Vegeta defended Goku.  
  
"Goku has only returned because he felt guilty of not seeing me grow up and he felt obliged to be there for Goten."  
  
"Your father cares about you," Vegeta said.  
  
"No he doesn't, the only thing he cares about is fighting and being a great hero. He doesn't care about me or mom or Goten," Gohan replied with fury.  
  
"You sound like I used to be brat."  
  
"I'm not a brat and maybe you were right that time."  
  
Gohan sped off and Vegeta didn't hesitate to follow him because he couldn't keep up with Gohan's speed. Goku came outside to see his oldest son flying away so he asked what was wrong with Gohan. Vegeta never was a great liar so he simply said, "Well he's going for a walk in the woods,". Vegeta knew Gohan was pretty upset and when this happened he always cooled off in the woods around his place till he got over it. Then he would simply return and forget about it.

* * *

AN - About those wishes: I just simply wished Goku, Turles and Radditz back to life because they died at places that still exist (Earth and the Other World). Bardock died where Planet Vegeta used to be, so if he would get back there, he would simply choke to death. You might think what a dumb idea. Just wish them back to life and let Goku do Instant Transmission. There's a point after this way of wishing but I can't tell you why, not now. Anyway, I hope you liked it and R&R plz.


	5. Meet the family

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters

AN: I hope you like this. Personally I think it's a bit of a filler but it's really necessary for what's to come later. R&R plz.

Thanks for the reviews.

DBZ Chick1: Don't think Gohan has forgotten that his father left him alone for almost 4 years.

Anime-Ronin: Someone will be badly injured, that's for sure.

Other World Saga

* * *

**Chapter 05: Meet the family  
**  
3,5 years later  
  
It was just another day in the house holding of the Son family. Bardock, Turles and Radditz lived with them in a newly built chamber of the house. Gohan and Goku got along pretty good again and Goten had done a lot of training. Gohan attended college now and was the brains of the family (he's also a Super Saiyan in learning). He usually dropped by at Capsule Corp. to spar with Vegeta and occasionally had made some new equipment. The gravity room could go up to 2000G and had a new attack-defense feature. All the profiles of the Z-Fighters were saved into it and could be uploaded anytime. This meant Vegeta could fight Gohan, Goku, Trunks or even himself whenever he wanted. Goten, Trunks, Turles and Radditz could transform into Super Saiyans now, while Goku and Vegeta had achieved the level beyond the Super Saiyan. When they wished for Bardock's life , they also wished for their tails. Vegeta and Goku had gotten pretty good friends and they even went out for a movie or a drink in Ginger City sometimes. Vegeta was probably a bit less stronger than Goku but Gohan was without a doubt the strongest fighter in the universe. Since Goku had come back from the afterlife, Gohan was allowed to train some more again so he wouldn't be studying all the time. Gohan and Goten were off to school today so Goku went to Capsule Corp. together with his Saiyan family. When they got there Yamcha and Krillin were talking something over with Vegeta. Then the others came in.  
  
"Hi, Krillin, Yamcha, King Vegeta," Turles greeted them.  
  
"What's new guys?" Goku asked.  
  
"I was just wondering if this would interest you?" Yamcha gave a poster.  
  
"A tournament? Are you intending to participate in this?" Radditz asked.  
  
"Of course we will. We won't let some amateur win such a thing," Vegeta said.  
  
"Cool thing, one of our family will surely win, won't we Kakarot?" Bardock said.  
  
"Hah, I doubt it, Bardock," Vegeta replied.  
  
And so they went on for a while and since Bulma wasn't home for the whole day, Vegeta made dinner for everyone. The prince made Goku and Bardock buy some fresh carrots, onions, tomatoes, peas and white beans. Krillin and Yamcha went to look for some tasty steaks, burgers, sausages and chop lets. Radditz and Turles could help Vegeta with the potatoes, some of them prepared to be cooked, others to be fried and then also others to be prepared in a cocktail sauce. The others found the right ingredients and Vegeta made a delicious dinner out of it. White beans in tomato sauce, rasped and carrots and steamed peas. In the afternoon they all looked at the latest dvd with Keanu Reeves, The Matrix: Revolutions. They discussed some more about the tournament and the movie and then came in three kids. One looked very much like Goku with black spiky hair and black coal eyes. His friend had purple hair and wore a green outfit and then there was a girl too with blonde hair. Goten, Trunks and Marron got in followed by Gohan.  
  
"Hi kids, how was school today?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Gohan has a girlfriend daddy. He was kissing a girl."  
  
"Not true, she's just a friend dad. Besides, it was a kiss on the cheek," Gohan defended himself.  
  
"But sure you would like more than that, wouldn't you Gohan, you sly dog," Krillin said.  
  
Gohan's face went completely red at this comment and he tried to change the subject by asking what the piece of paper on the table was about. Krillin told him about the tournament and the kids were all going to participate. They also informed Piccolo and Tien about it who joined the group in the weekend. Gohan didn't have to study first so he could train with the others at Capsule Corp. He brought a friend with him from college, a girl with long, black hair and ocean blue eyes. She was none other than the daughter of the world's most famous fighter, Mr. Satan. Gohan introduced her to the rest of the group.  
  
"Guys, this is Videl, a friend from college. Videl, these are my father Goku, my little brother Goten, my grandpa Bardock, my uncles Radditz and Turles and my friends. Piccolo, Vegeta, his son Trunks, Yamcha, Tien and Krillin. I told you some of them would look a bit strange but don't worry, you'll get used to it after a while."  
  
There were two gravity rooms so that meant 4 people could spar at the same time. They decided to go in couples except for Vegeta who had the entire week to train in the rooms. The couples were like this: Gohan would go soft on Videl, best friends Goten and Trunks, the brothers Turles and Radditz, humans Tien and Yamcha, old buds Krillin and Goku and finally Piccolo and Bardock. Gohan-Videl and Goten-Trunks went in first so they had enough time afterwards to do their homework. Since Gohan knew Videl was just a human he set the gravity at 10 times that of Earth which would still be very hard. Gohan was right cause Videl had a very hard time to move at first so Gohan suggested to begin with some basic set-ups and push- ups. This kind of training wasn't even worth the effort for Gohan since he was used to at least 100G. They did some basic fighting for about an hour till Videl was tired out. Gohan gave her a senzubean and Videl was fixed up again. They did this for 8 weeks till the beginning of the tournament and Videl made a respectable improvement. She could already handle 30G which is very good considering she's human, female and trained for only 2 months. Gohan had always made sure he didn't lose his advantage on the others by training two times a week in secret with Vegeta. It was amazing how Vegeta had become such a noble person. Gohan had to be the person, except for his son and wife, he cared the most about. These training were held with a gravity of 1500 that one of Earth. Goku was the only one who could also handle that much. The other Saiyans could almost endure 1000G and Piccolo had already trained under 700G. The Humans held their training sessions under a still very impressive 200G. Gohan had the most chance of winning the tournament. Vegeta had given him a combat suit for his 19th birthday. It was an all black stretching outfit with long sleeves but semi- short pants (they came till under his knees). He had matching white gloves and white shoes who had a pointy ending. The suit looked very much like Vegeta's blue sleeveless outfit. It resembled the friendship between the two of them and the respect Gohan had gained from Vegeta.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry but this is kind of a filler but I didn't want to let Goku and Gohan argue (not for now). The chapter starts somewhere at the end of February and the beginning of March. This means the tournament begins somewhere around the 7th of May. Gohan's birthday is the 19th of May (since the Cell Games were held the 27the of May). Now I have given a reason why I made the wishing part so important. I wanted the Saiyans to have their tails back (it gives them even more strength). Now a question for the readers. Do you want Goten and Trunks also to have a tail? Say so in the reviews, it can change the story a lot. I have to underline that Vegeta is actually the king of the Saiyans since his father is dead, this means Trunks is a prince. And finally about the sparring couples: I chose them basically by equal strength except for Goku-Krillin and Gohan-Videl but well you have to make a choice right. Please read and review. 


End file.
